L'anniversaire de Shaka
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: La fête pour l’anniversaire de Shaka vient de se terminer et ce dernier commence à ranger…


****

Disclaimer : Shaka est la création de Mr. Kurumada (béni soit-il !), seule la fic est à moi…

**__**

L'Anniversaire de Shaka

Son dernier invité parti, Shaka commença à débarrasser la table encombrée de verres et d'assiettes où gisaient encore quelques cacahuètes rescapées de la voracité zodiacale, des miettes de biscuits apéritifs écrasés par mégarde ou des toasts qui avaient échappé au glorieux destin de contenter les délicates papilles des Saints d'Or. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à évacuer les cadavres de bouteilles au fur et à mesure…

Il poussa un profond soupir désabusé… Il entendait l'un des Golds chanter à tue-tête lors de sa périlleuse montée – ou descente ? – des marches… Et dire qu'il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre, et encore, seulement la moitié, le reste ayant mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il resservait le Cancer et le Scorpion… Au moins, certains s'étaient amusés, eux… C'était à se demander qui avait vraiment fêté son anniversaire…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule. Seize heures. S'il se dépêchait un peu, il pourrait peut-être sortir en ville et le célébrer comme il l'entendait, son anniversaire… Requinqué par cette perspective, il s'activa de plus belle pour redonner à son appartement son austérité habituelle… Du coup, il se retrouva avec une collection de verres échoués dans son évier, tenant plus ou moins en équilibre, le narguant de toutes leurs traces de doigts et de leurs fonds d'alcools multiples et variés… A croire que tout s'était ligué contre lui pour l'empêcher de jouir de cette journée spéciale !

Shaka prit une décision courageuse : il refusa le combat. La vaisselle attendrait le lendemain… Satisfait de son décret, il retourna dans le salon remettre les chaises et les fauteuils à leur place habituelle avant de s'atteler au plus délicat : les cadeaux des Golds…

Son visage s'assombrit et il s'approcha de la pile de présents qui trônaient sur la table basse en bambou. Oh, ils avaient tous fait dans l'original… C'était à qui mieux mieux des rosaires de toutes les couleurs, des saris, des bâtonnets d'encens, des livres philosophiques à s'endormir dès la troisième ligne, des écharpes de soie plus ou moins travaillées, des bracelets d'or et même une statuette de Bouddha… Ces cadeaux étaient tous coûteux, oui… et il les avait tous remerciés comme il le fallait en souriant, en leur faisant croire qu'il était content…

Mais aucun ne lui plaisait.

Tous ces présents étaient pour la soi-disant réincarnation du Bouddha sur terre, pour le Chevalier de la Vierge, l'Homme le plus proche de Dieu, pour celui qui était reconnu comme le Saint le plus spirituel et le plus mystique de toute la garde dorée…

Mais parmi tous ces présents extrêmement coûteux, qu'y avait-il pour l'humain prénommé Shaka ?

…

Rien…

…

Désolant…

Alors Shaka prit les rosaires et les rangea avec la bonne dizaine qu'il possédait déjà…

Il plia soigneusement les saris et les ajouta à une pile si dense que son armoire menaçait de craquer à chaque instant…

Il ramassa les bâtonnets d'encens, les tria et les mit dans le grand coffre spécialement dévolu pour sa réserve toujours largement pourvue…

Il emporta les livres pour les déposer dans sa bibliothèque où les rayons ployaient sous le poids d'épais ouvrages sans nombre qui y dormaient déjà…

Il s'empara des écharpes de soie qu'il plaça avec les autres multicolores qui se tassaient dans un des tiroirs de sa commode…

Il attrapa les bracelets d'or qui allèrent rejoindre des parures de valeur inestimable qu'il avait portées lors de cérémonies religieuses en Inde…

Il se saisit enfin du bouddha qu'il fit trôner sur le buffet du salon, en attendant de le reléguer avec les autres dans le débarras…

Une fois cela achevé, Shaka regarda son salon et une irrépressible envie de pleurer le saisit. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé… Comme si c'était un jour normal…

Renonçant à son programme personnel, Shaka se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Les verres avaient finalement gagné…

– Shaka ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris. Un visage taquin s'était encadré à la porte du salon.

– Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je préférais qu'on soit seuls pour te donner ton cadeau…

Le Chevalier de la Vierge attendit. Allons bon. Qu'allait-il lui offrir ? Un rosaire ? Un sari ? De l'encens ? Un livre ?

Le nouveau venu sortit de sa poche deux minuscules papiers cartonnés :

– Je t'invite au cinéma !

FIN


End file.
